Max e Mariam
by FireKai
Summary: Como o titulo diz, é uma fic sobre o Max e a Mariam. A Mariam gosta do Max e mas será que eles ficarão juntos? Max x Mariam, one-shot (Completa)


**Nota do Autor: As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.**

"O quê?" – perguntou a Mariam furiosa. – "Como não há mais quartos?"

"Desculpe menina, mas todos os quartos estão ocupados. Aceite a oferta que o rapaz lhe fez, o quarto dele tem duas camas." – disse o recepcionista do hotel.

A Mariam tinha decidido ir de férias e então decidiu que o seu destino seria os Estados Unidos. Depois de apanhar o avião e ter chegado aos Estados Unidos é que se lembrou que não tinha reservado nenhum quarto em nenhum hotel, para passar as suas férias. O hotel onde ela estava agora era um dos muitos que ela já tinha visitado na esperança de arranjar um quarto vago, mas parecia que toda a gente tinha decidido ir de férias naquela altura do ano e a Mariam não conseguia arranjar nenhum quarto vago, onde pudesse ficar porque estavam todos cheios. E então, quando ela chegou ao hotel onde estava agora, deparou-se com o mesmo problema, até que apareceu o Max e a Mariam, mesmo contrariada, contou-lhe toda a situação. O Max, que estava hospedado no hotel disse que o seu quarto tinha duas camas e que a Mariam podia ficar lá.

"Mariam, o meu quarto tem duas camas, por isso podemos dividi-lo." – propôs o Max, sorrindo abertamente a Mariam.

"Não há outra solução?" – perguntou a Mariam ao recepcionista do hotel. – "De certeza que não há mais nenhum quarto vago?"

"Lamento, mas não." – respondeu o recepcionista.

"Mariam, não sejas teimosa, podemos muito bem partilhar o quarto." – disse o Max.

A Mariam olhou para o Max por fim, resignada disse: "Está bem, eu aceito a tua oferta Max, vamos partilhar o quarto."

"Finalmente que aceitas-te." – disse o Max.

"Querem que eu peça para levaram as malas da menina para o quarto?" – perguntou o recepcionista.

"Não é preciso, nós levamo-nas nós mesmo. Obrigado na mesma." – disse o Max que pegou nas duas malas da Mariam e se dirigiu ao elevador. A Mariam seguiu-o de braços cruzados.

"_Ainda são muito novos." – murmurou o recepcionista. – "Mas com a atitude que eles têm um com o outro, não darei muito tempo até que eles estejam a namorar."_

Enquanto o recepcionista continuava com os seus pensamentos e murmúrios, o Max e a Mariam já tinham chegado ao quarto.

"Não é muito grande, pois não?" – perguntou a Mariam olhando para as paredes brancas e para os móveis antigos que adornavam o quarto.

"Foi o melhor que se arranjou." – respondeu o Max, pondo as malas da Mariam a um canto.

"Amanhã vou tentar arranjar outro lugar para ficar." – disse a Mariam.

"Tu é que sabes." – disse o Max. – "Eu vou sair, queres vir comigo?"

"Não, eu vou ter de tirar algumas coisas da minha mala e arrumá-las." – disse a Mariam. – "Além disso quem te disse que, mesmo que eu saísse iria contigo?"

"Ninguém, foi só uma ideia que eu tive." – respondeu o Max. – "Bem, se não vens, até logo."

O Max saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. A Mariam ficou alguns segundos a olhar para a porta e depois sentou-se na sua cama.

"_Fiz tudo errado novamente! Porque é que eu sou sempre assim? Eu queria dizer-lhe o que realmente sinto, mas quando estou perto dele, fico tão nervosa que só consigo arranjar confusão. Espero que ele não tenha ficado chateado pelo que eu lhe disse. E ainda por cima agora vou ter de dormir no mesmo quarto que ele." – a Mariam corou. – "Só espero poder aguentar sem dizer nenhuma coisa que o magoe. Tenho de arranjar uma maneira de ficar mais calma quando ele está por perto."_

A tarde passou rapidamente. A Mariam decidiu fazer meditação para ver se ficava calma e o Max tinha andado a passear. Quando o Max voltou ao hotel, já passavam das 6 da tarde. Ele entrou calmamente no quarto, onde a Mariam estava deitada na sua cama a ver televisão.

"Olá Mariam." – disse o Max.

"Olá." – disse a Mariam.

"Já está quase na hora de jantar. Que tal se fossemos jantar juntos?" – perguntou o Max.

A Mariam corou da cabeça aos pés. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi recusar e fugir dali para fora, mas controlou-se, respirou fundo e disse: "Está bem Max."

"Óptimo, então vamos despachar-nos para irmos jantar." – disse o Max e entrou na casa de banho.

A Mariam respirou fundo novamente. O seu coração batia a mil à hora. O Max tinha-a convidado para jantar, para jantarem sozinhos. A Mariam correu até à sua mala e foi procurar um vestido que lhe ficasse bem, afinal não era todos os dias que ela ia jantar a sós com o Max. Depois de remexer em 4 ou 5 vestidos decidiu usar um vestido azul claro. Quando o Max saiu da casa de banho, a Mariam correu para lá, levando o vestido e o estojo de maquilhagem com ela.

"Mariam, demoras muito?" – perguntou o Max do lado de fora da porta da casa de banho. – "Já estás ai há mais de um quarto de hora."

"Já vou! Espera!" – disse a Mariam que estava a acabar de se arranjar.

Pouco tempo depois, ela saiu da casa de banho, com o seu vestido azul claro que fazia um contraste muito bonito com os seus olhos verdes. O Max olhou para ela e ficou de boca aberta. A primeira ideia que lhe atravessou o pensamento foi que ela estava deslumbrante.

"Então Max, que tal estou?" – perguntou a Mariam.

"Estás… linda." – respondeu o Max timidamente. A Mariam corou. – "Bem, vamos jantar?"

"Sim." – respondeu a Mariam e os dois saíram do quarto, em direcção ao restaurante.

O jantar foi servido com a maior das regalias, com tudo do bom e do melhor. A comida e a bebida eram de grande qualidade e tudo corria ás mil maravilhas para o Max e para a Mariam.

"Max, isto vai sair-nos muito caro!" – disse a Mariam, quando o jantar já estava quase no fim.

"Não te preocupes, eu pago tudo." – disse o Max.

"Pagas? Mas tu tens dinheiro para isso?" – perguntou a Mariam.

"Sim, não te preocupes." – disse o Max sorrindo.

Depois do jantar ter acabado, os dois ainda foram dar uma volta pela cidade. Quando finalmente eles voltaram ao quarto do hotel, já os dois estavam muito cansados.

"O que achaste da noite Mariam?" – perguntou o Max.

"Foi muito boa!" – disse a Mariam sorrindo ao Max.

"Ainda bem." – disse o Max sorrindo também.

"Bem… hum…" – a Mariam começou a ficar embaraçada de novo. – "… é melhor irmos dormir…"

O Max aproximou-se dela e a Mariam recuou.

"O que estás a fazer Max?" – perguntou a Mariam com o coração a bater freneticamente.

"Mariam… eu devia ter-te dito o que realmente sentia por ti há muito tempo, mas não tive coragem para dizer… Mariam eu amo-te." – disse o Max.

"Max… eu não sei se daria certo, somos tão diferentes e…"

"Eu tenho a certeza que dará certo." – disse o Max.

"Max… eu não sei…" – mas a Mariam não teve tempo de finalizar a frase, porque o Max se aproximou dela e a beijou.

Apesar da Mariam estar confusa e indecisa, não quebrou o beijo e só pararam de se beijar quando já não tinham mais ar.

"Max... eu também te devia ter dito… eu também te amo Max." – disse a Mariam e os dois abraçaram-se.

"Mariam, quanto tempo vais ficar aqui de férias?" – perguntou o Max.

"Duas semanas."

"Eu também." – respondeu o Max. – "Parece que vamos ter muito tempo para namorar."

"Parece que sim." – disse a Mariam sorrindo.

E mais uma vez os dois se beijaram e isso foi só o começo das suas férias.

**Fim!**

**Bem, alguém me tinha dito que haviam poucas fics de Max x Mariam, principalmente em português e por isso decidi escrever esta. Espero que vos tenha agradado e não se esqueçam de deixar uma review!**


End file.
